Veronica Mars (series)
Veronica Mars is an American teen-drama, neo-noir, and mystery television series that aired on UPN from 2004-2006 and then on The CW from 2006-2007. After 12 years off the air, Hulu picked up Veronica Mars for an eight episode fourth season, premiering on July 19, 2019. The series focuses on the life of Veronica Mars, a student that progresses from high school to college and later into adult life while performing investigations and solving mysteries moonlighting as a private investigator under the influence of her detective father. Each episode has Veronica solving a stand-alone mystery while trying to solve a bigger and more complex mystery each season that begins during the season premiere and gets solved during the season finale. The first two seasons follow this format creating season-long story arcs while the third season made the mystery story arcs shorter and lasting for only several episodes during the season. The fourth season, being only eight episodes, followed a season-long story arc. Season 1 The whole first season sees the titular character, teenage investigator : Veronica Mars, trying to solve the murder of her best friend : Lilly Kane, which happened, one year before the beginning of the series. 'Episodes' #Pilot #Credit Where Credit's Due #Meet John Smith #The Wrath of Con #You Think You Know Somebody #Return of The Kane #The Girl Next Door #Like A Virgin #Drinking The Kool-Aid #An Echolls Family Christmas #Silence of The Lamb #Clash of The Tritons #Lord of The Bling #Mars vs. Mars #Ruskie Business #Betty and Veronica #Kanes and Abel's #Weapons of Class Destruction #Hot Dogs #M.A.D. #A Trip To The Dentist #Leave It To Beaver Cast *Kristen Bell as Veronica Mars *Percy Daggs III as Wallace Fennel *Teddy Dunn as Duncan Kane *Jason Dohring as Logan Echolls *Francis Capra as Eli Navarro *Enrico Colantoni as Keith Mars Season 2 After solving the mystery of finding Lily Kane's killer, a new mystery for Veronica Mars begins. The second season in the series resolves around the Neptune High Bus Accident Case that lasts for the full season and involves Veronica, surviving the accident as she was not present in the vehicle, solving the mystery of how the bus crash happened and if it was really an "accident". 'Episodes' #Normal Is The Watchword #Driver Ed #Cheatty Cheatty Bang Bang #Green-Eyed Monster #Blast From The Past #Rat Saw God #Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner #Ahoy, Mateys! #My Mother, The Fiend #One Angry Veronica #Donut Run #Rashard & Wallace Go To White Castle #Ain't No Magic Mountain High Enough #Versatile Toppings #The Quick and The Wed #The Rapes of Graff #Plan B #I Am God #Nevermind The Buttocks #Look Who's Stalking #Happy Go Lucky #Not Pictured Cast *Kristen Bell as Veronica Mars *Percy Daggs III as Wallace Fennel *Teddy Dunn as Duncan Kane *Jason Dohring as Logan Echolls *Francis Capra as Eli "Weevil" Navarro *Ryan Hansen as Dick Casablancas *Kyle Gallner as Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas *Tessa Thompson as Jackie Cook *Enrico Colantoni as Keith Mars Season 3 Graduated from Neptune High, Veronica and her friends move to Hearst College where they begin their freshman year of college, Veronica meets new friends including Parker Lee. After solving the mystery of the bus accident, another set of mysteries appear for Veronica and her friends. Unlike the previous seasons, season 3 has shorter mystery story arcs to fit in two story arcs in one season instead of one story arc a season long. The first story arc is about Veronica finding the college rapist that raped other female students including Parker. (Hearst College Rapist Case) This first story arc begins from the season premiere to Spit & Eggs. The second story arc involves Veronica solving the mystery behind Cyrus O'Dell, the college Dean of Students. (Cyrus O'Dell Murder Case) This second arc begins at the end of Spit & Eggs to The Bitch is Back. Episodes #Welcome Wagon #My Big Fat Greek Rush Week #Witchita Linebacker #Charlie Don't Surf #President Evil #Hi, Infidelity #Of Vice and Men #Lord of The Pi's #Spit & Eggs #Show Me The Monkey #Poughkeepsie, Tramps and Thieves #There's Got To Be A Morning After Pill #Postgame Mortem #Mars, Bars #Papa's Cabin #Un-American Graffiti #Debasement Tapes #I Know What You'll Do Next Summer #Weevils Wobble But They Don't Go Down #The Bitch Is Back Cast *Kristen Bell as Veronica Mars *Percy Daggs III as Wallace Fennel *Jason Dohring as Logan Echolls *Francis Capra as Eli "Weevil" Navarro *Ryan Hansen as Dick Casablancas *Julie Gonzalo as Parker Lee *Chris Lowell as Stosh Piznarski *Tina Majorino as Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie *Enrico Colantoni as Keith Mars Season 4 Veronica, now in her 30‘s, is a private investigator in her hometown of Neptune. When spring breakers are getting murdered, Mars Investigations is hired by the parents of one of the victims to find their son’s killer. Veronica gets pulled into an epic mystery that puts the town’s rich elites, who would rather put an end to the month-long bacchanalia, against A working class that relies on the cash flow from the tourist-industry town. Episodes * Spring Break Forever * Chino and the Man * Keep Calm and Party On * Heads You Lose * Losing Streak * Entering a World of Pain * Gods of War * Years, Continents, Bloodshed Cast * Kristen Bell as Veronica Mars * Enrico Colantoni as Keith Mars * Jason Dohring as Logan Echolls Category:Veronica Mars